


Anger Management

by wingedlioness



Series: bunny comedy [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, and punching nazis, mentions of us politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: Emma Swan would rather be anywhere but the mandatory anger therapy sessions her captain has inflicted on her.





	1. Group Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something quick and cathartic and a place to put a tiny bit of my own anger.

It was stupid. So stupid. Stupid room, with stupid uncomfortable chairs, stupid food, stupid touchy-feely crap, and who the  _ hell  _ was wearing a gallon of perfume?  

Emma found herself tensing to get up and get the hell out of dodge when the paper in her back pocket crinkled under her movement. She gritted her teeth and pulled it out. She kept her eyes focused on the  _ Mandatory Upon Return To Duty _ , repeating the phrase over and over in her head. She could do it, she could make it through a few stupid group therapy sessions. And they were worth the look on that douchebag’s face when she slugged him… 

Maybe. 

She felt her eyelids drooping as Dr. Hopper, sorry,  _ Archie  _ (what self-respecting shrink insisted officers call him by his first name?) talked Leroy through some sort of breakthrough. Voices drifted through her consciousness, and something kept brushing at her leg. What was it? Couldn’t it leave her alone?

Emma yelped. A heavy, cold thud broke her out of her half-sleep and her eyes flew wide open to see the group staring at her. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, lass! My sincerest apologies, I’m a terrible clod with this, I’m afraid. Oh dear me, I’m sorry Dr. Hopper, everyone. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Emma’s eyes dropped to the prosthetic being removed from her leg, and up to the man effusively apologizing. The excessively attractive man, dark mussed hair, just the right amount of scruff, and mesmerizing lips. His blue eyes sparkled at her as her lie detector pinged. She could see the traces of smile trying to break through his contrite expression, and he threw her a wink as he cradled his arm close to his chest. 

“It’s fine, Killian, it’s fine.” Archie coughed lightly, leaning back into his seat. “Yes, um, I think we got somewhere today, Leroy, thank you for sharing. Now Emma, how about you? What brings you here?”

“What? Uh, oh. Um.” Emma tore her gaze off Killian’s profile to focus back on the psychiatrist. “Oh, I- I’ve been really angry lately. The upsurge in hate crimes, in police officers not being held accountable, rightfully destroying the public trust in the rest of us. Even more men thinking they can get away with whatever they want. The Orange Assface’s election which was totally not legal and should never have been allowed to stand but we’ve been taken over by rich, old, short-sighted, bigoted, racist, misogynist white dudes who could give fuck all about the rest of us - uh, yeah. So, I’ve been kind of angry.”

Emma flushed as the others stared at her, a low whistle coming from the man beside her. She could tell that was an impressed reaction from him, and feel his intense stare, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

Archie gaped at her a moment before recovering. “Um, yes. Yes, I can see why you’d be angry. But why are you  _ here _ ?”

She shrugged. “I was investigating a theft, interrogating some potential witness, when I heard some douchebag spouting Nazi rhetoric at the top of his lungs so I went over and punched him in the face.”

Loud coughing erupted at her side and she couldn’t help her smirk as the man doubled over. 

Archie hurried them along after that, thanking them all for their time and promising the other two they’d get to share next week. She sighed with relief as he released them, she could really use a drink after sitting in that folding chair for an hour. 

As she bent to grab her jacket, it met her coming down, two arms holding it open for her to slid in. Killian was smiling brightly at her, one eyebrow cocked in what appeared to be challenge. 

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced. Killian Jones, at your service.” 

She moved to shrug her jacket on and nearly melted into his fingers as he brushed her hair over the collar, grazing her neck ever so lightly. Emma turned, hand outstretched.

“Emma. Swan. That accent’s certainly not local.”

He took her offered hand and turned it over, pulling her knuckles to his lips. 

“You’d be correct, Detective. Just transferred from London.”

She would’ve loved to say she didn’t blush at the feel of his breath on her skin, or the way his eyelashes fluttered shut as he kissed her hand, but she’d always been a terrible liar. And judging by the way his thumb caressed the back of her hand as he grinned up at her, it was pretty obvious he knew what she was thinking anyway. 

“So what do you think? Think these little emotional tête-à-têtes with Archie will do the trick, cure us of our ills?” 

“Punching Nazis is definitely not an ‘ill’.”

His eyes roved over her appreciatively. “I’d certainly agree, luv. Perhaps there’s another outlet we could utilize to exercise some of that anger out?” He stepped in closer, personal space a forgotten concept. “Perhaps something we could do together? Our own, private tête-à-tête?” 

A small voice in the back of her mind was yelling at her to run, that this guy was bad news, that she shouldn’t hook up with coworkers, that she couldn’t take a chance on someone again. His tongue darted out along his top lip and she found she couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

Then again… his suggestion sounded  _ much  _ more like her type of anger management.


	2. Private Consultation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after I finished the first bit, it kind of turned into a 'verse in my head. Any chapters added will work as an "end" in case I don't get back to it.

Killian stifled a yawn. Some three thousand miles and the only difference in group therapy seemed to be the accents. Well, that and the rather enticing blonde beside him. She most certainly made it a step up. Although... was she asleep? He swore he saw her head nod ever so slightly. He snuck a glance at the others. The therapist was engrossed in a conversation with the surly looking one, and the red headed woman was quite intent on chewing gum rather than her surroundings. Scratching behind his ear, he looked back to his side. Sure enough, her head kept drifting towards her chest, eyes definitely shut.

As surreptitiously as possible, he slid his arm across the space between them and nudged at her leg. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing. Again. This time he saw a flicker between her brows and… nope. Killian peeked back at Dr. Hopper, Surly Man listening intently to his speech. Bloody hell, this was one stubborn lass. Pretty sure she wasn’t here by choice, judging by the sheet of paper clutched in her hand, and being caught napping during group was likely to not win her any points, so there was nothing for it. Hopefully she’d thank him for what he was about to do (and not slap him).

He took a deep breath, stretching his arms out in front of him before pulling the prosthetic back and dropping it right on her leg.

She bolted upright, and he fought a grin against her yelp, scrambling to make a show of yanking his arm back and cradling his fake hand.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, lass! My sincerest apologies, I’m a terrible clod with this, I’m afraid. Oh dear me, I’m sorry, Dr. Hopper, everyone. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s fine, Killian, it’s fine.” Killian had suspected the man had forgotten it was supposed to be a group session, and judging by the red on the his cheeks, he was right. 

Killian smiled sweetly at the surly one throwing daggers at him as Dr. Hopper turned his attention to the woman who had been engrossed in Leroy’s progress, not dozing at all, honest. He nearly laughed at her deer in headlights expression but couldn’t help a whistle when her grievances fell from her lips. He didn’t blame her, his brother had pushed for his transfer stateside after the sergeant gloating about Brexit (with more than a few unsavory comments about his wife thrown in) had shown up the next day with two black eyes and a broken arm. His fingers twitched just remembering the bastard. 

The way her jaw twitched when admitting to her anger, Killian had to admit was awfully alluring. Never let it be said he couldn’t find the best in any situation, eyes glued to her captivating profile. He was sure they could find a better way to manage their anger together than trading sob stories with this sad lot-

“I was investigating a theft, interrogating some potential witness, when I heard some douchebag spouting Nazi rhetoric at the top of his lungs so I went over and punched him in the face.”

He outright laughed in delight, hurrying to cover it with a cough. Bloody hell, he’d been hoping she’d be up for a cathartic romp in the sack (or against a wall, on a table... he wasn’t picky) but damn if he wasn’t halfway in love just for that. 

 

\---

 

“One drink wouldn’t hurt.”

Emma found herself leading the way to her local bar, when it hit her she was about to bring the hottest man she’d ever met into Ruby’s. She spied her friend flirting with her bouncer and turned on her heel. Nope, no way. Between Mulan and Ruby, the whole precinct would know within a week.

“Screw it. I’ve got better rum at my place.”

She rolled her eyes at his suggestive eyebrow, grabbing his arm on her way by. He froze and it took her tugging him forward to realize she had her fingers wrapped around his fake hand. Eyes flickering nervously between their hands and her face, Killian’s tongue darted out along his lips. Emma’s mouth watered at the sight but she shook it off to step into his space. 

“What? Think you can’t handle it? You did promise some  _ exercise _ .”

Her insides melted as the self-consciousness behind his eyes turned into an inferno of lust (and maybe hints of something else she really didn’t want to think about…). 

“A gentleman always keeps his promises, luv.”

“Oh, you’re a gentleman now?”

“I saved you today, didn’t I?”

She laughed, this time he followed as she tugged them down the street. “I’d hardly call hitting me on the leg ‘saving’ me.”

“I don’t know about that, that Archie fellow seems a real brute. If he had caught you...”

“Oh for sure. Archie Hopper, I tremble in fear. My  _ hero _ .”

He chuckled, his long stride had him beside her in a moment, hips brushing against her backside. She stumbled slightly and he snaked his arm around her waist to steady her. 

“See? Gentleman. I do believe some gratitude may be in order.”

Emma held back a shiver from his lips grazing her ear. “For what, catching me after you pushed me in the first place?” She pivoted enough to meet his eyes, not bothering to leave his embrace. “Pretty sure gentlemen don't push. Nor do they ask for ‘gratitude’.”

His eyes were livelier this close and dammit she was going to- to- to  _ something _ if he didn't stop running his damn tongue along his stupid mouth. 

“Apologies, Swan,” he dropped his arm and she nearly grabbed it back, missing his heat immediately. “Poor form indeed. May I escort the lady home?”

Killian bowed slightly, and held out his arm for her. The swagger and confidence worked for him, but damn if she didn't like the way the tips of his ears turned red when he blushed even more. 

“Yeah,” she breathed out, and hauled him to her by his jacket, pulling them into her building’s foyer. “Oh look, we’re here.”

Emma covered his lips with her own, using his lapels to drag his body flush with hers. She tugged at his bottom lip and finally his arm came back around her. His tongue requested entrance as his fingers traced along her jaw, thumbing at her cheek. Her mouth opened gladly, hands fisted in his jacket until his arm tightened, pulling her onto her toes. Her fingers unfurled from the leather, seeking out his soft dark hair. He groaned into her mouth as her nails raked through his locks, and she melted as his fervor increased.

They broke apart after a long moment (a few minutes? An hour? A lifetime?), foreheads resting together as Emma tried to steady her racing pulse. His grip didn't loosen, his other arm sliding down her side to loop around her waist as well. 

“Gentlemen don't kiss like that.”

He let out a shaky laugh. “Then you've never kissed a real gentleman before. A real gentleman kisses his partner without any distractions allowing his attention to stray.” He ran his nose along hers, and she found herself chasing his lips. “Real gentlemen know a myriad of ways to cherish and please a partner. Shall I show you?”

As Killian’s lips slid back on hers, something he said niggled at her. Some word or phrase… She lost her tenuous grasp on the thought when he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, his hand running up her spine to bury itself in her hair. Whatever it was could definitely wait. 


	3. Rigourous Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian helps Emma with her anger management in a most productive way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is definitely bumped up to M. Maybe E? but I think M.

Killian whined when she pulled away, his lips chasing after hers. Emma rolled her eyes, turning to her door, and brushed her hair back over a shoulder. His teeth grazed her neck, his tongue swirling against a pulse point, and Emma fumbled with the lock. She half expected some sort of quip from him so she rolled her hips back before he could comment, brushing against his groin. She smiled at the groan against her hair.

“Mmm, I could get used to that sound.”

“Open the bloody door and you can hear it all you’d like. I have a quite a few sounds I’d like to hear as well.”

She giggled when he bit at her ear, then the key finally clicked open the lock.

“Alright ‘partner’, what-”

Emma’s surprise was swallowed by Killian’s lips as he twirled her back into his arms the instant they were through the door. An arm slid down her back to grope her ass below her jacket, his prosthetic holding her tight against him. She slid a leg up his thigh to kick the door shut behind them, and then pressed against his hips. She wasn’t sure whether she was trying to urge him along or to torture his very prominent erection, but the way he bent to pick her up told her it worked either way.

 

\---

 

Oh this was _so_ much better. Emma managed to tug her shirt off when Killian’s hands finally released her enough to kick off his pants. He was already shirtless and holy damn, he went commando. His cock jutted out proudly, and she had to admit, he was a hell of a specimen of masculinity. Now she was extra glad she flipped the light on when he’d carried her into the bedroom. She ran her fingers through his chest hair, teasing past his nipples to grab his shoulders and jerk him down to the bed with her.

“Impatient are we?”

He ran his nose along hers, fingers dancing on her bare skin.

“I was promised some anger management, buddy, and I’ve got a _lot_ of anger…”

Killian met her smirk and smiled back at her. “Sounds like I’ve got my work cut out for me then.”

“Mhmm,” Emma nodded, biting her lips together as he lowered his head to her collarbone.

Her eyes fluttered shut while his tongue traced a path down on a breast, hand seeking between her legs. A loud moan when he sucked on her nipple had his fingers coming back up to pluck at the neglected one, and her fist flew up so she could bite down on her knuckles.

“Ah-ah.”

She gasped as he slid his legs between hers, maneuvering his body over hers to push her hand away from her mouth with his unoccupied arm.

“I told you I wanted to hear your sounds. I want to hear. Every. Last. One.”

He punctuated his words with shallow thrusts, each one managing to barely graze along her clit. Her back arched under his ministrations, and she let herself give in for a few moments ,heat flooding her senses. When he shifted his weight, Emma hooked a leg around his ass and flipped them over.

“And I said I had a sound _I_ wanted to hear too.”

Killian grinned beneath her, bucking upward in an attempt to distract her from pinning his wrists to the bed.

“Oh, I like your style, luv.”

She leaned forward as he licked his lips, looking altogether irresistible. She’d only just brushed their lips together when his tongue darted out again, seeking admittance. His moans sent shudders down her spine, and she cupped his jaw, stroking the scruff-covered hard lines.

His arms came up to caress her sides, one circling around her to bring her closer… and she squeaked when he tipped her backwards, flipping their positions yet again.

“It may take a while, but I suspect that we are both going to be very satisfied.”

Emma flung her arms around his neck as their tongues danced together, both panting when they broke apart.

“What do you say, luv? Or do you have other plans overnight?”

She pressed her breasts against his chest, relishing the drag of his chest hair across her skin for a moment before rolling them over so she could reach her nightstand. She pulled out a box and condoms and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing planned ‘til work tomorrow morning… if you’re _up_ for it.”

Killian smirked and cocked an eyebrow back.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

\---

 

“What do you say, partner? Was that satisfactory?”

Emma watched his tongue roll around the word _partner_ , mesmerized by the action before shaking out of her stupor long enough to acknowledge the question. She didn’t even bother answering, she just rolled, slowly, on the her side, fingers tracing around his oh-so-blue eyes before pulling away.

“That was… the anger management I needed.” She could feel herself blushing under his intense stare, somehow feeling shy with a man that had just spent hours mapping her body, yet also like the sexiest person ever. His pleased smile followed by a soft yawn brought her back to her senses. “But, uh, yeah, I don't do partners.”

“Oh I don't know luv, I'd say you did quite well,” he winked before kissing her nose playfully and bouncing to the edge of the bed. “Never fear, message received, darling. If the lady would just point me in the direction of the nearest caffeine dispensary, I will graciously withdraw from your enchanting company.”   

Emma was annoyed by the disappointment that took the edge off her remaining euphoria. She shot it down as Killian got dressed, even placing her own clothes neatly on the edge of the bed. He really needed to stop this whole… endearing outside of the sack thing. It was seriously throwing her off her game.

“Well, milady, should you wish a ‘partner’ after next month’s meeting, you’ll know where to find me.”

He bent over her hand and brushed his lips against it. She followed him haphazardly through the apartment, keeping her distance. Killian went to shut the door behind him before glancing back at her.

“Thank you for a truly _lovely_ evening, Swan.”

She slumped onto the couch when the door latched behind him. Her alarm started going off in the room behind her. Holy hell how was she going to make it to work? Definitely a driving day. And a pot of coffee day. Maybe more. After a lot of very gentle stretching.

 

\---

 

Killian managed to saunter an entire block before staggering against a wall. Bloody hell. That was a night he was never going to be able to forget. He really hoped he’d managed to come off as nonchalant in their last exchange as he tried to. He could see the freaking out in her eyes, knew that night was not the normal one-night stand for her either. He hadn’t expected anyone like her when he moved to the States. Now he had to somehow put that magnificent night out of mind to make a proper first impression with his new captain and precinct. Bloody hell. Killian spied the coffee shop Swan had mumbled about across the street. He was going to need a lot of help to get through this day. His mouth watered as he stepped into the shop and saw the array of pastries behind the counter. This was brilliant, a place to caffeinate that also contained bribes of the best order. No better way into a police officer’s heart than doughnuts, after all.

 

\---

 

Emma couldn’t stop yawning as she walked into the precinct. She nearly bypassed the front desk when the smell of bearclaws drew her back.

One was stuffed halfway in her mouth before the desk sergeant chirped at her, “these are from the new detective! He’s gonna be great.”

She nodded back eagerly, her stomach deciding that she definitely loved the new guy already.

“Captain wants to see you first thing, Emma.”

She rolled her eyes but nodded back, grabbing a chocolate doughnut to take with her.

 

She could hear voices in David’s office as she approached, and slowed down when she saw a dark head of hair over the chair in front of him. David was sitting on the edge of his desk, pointing to something in the other person’s lap. Right, that must be the new guy.

“Ah, Emma!”

She swallowed the last piece of bear claw and ducked into his office.

“Emma, I’d like you to meet your new partner, Detective Jones. He’s former London police, his brother and I go way back.”

Everything else David said went right in one ear and out the other as Killian stood and turned to greet her, freezing in place when he saw her.

_Partner?!_


End file.
